harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bartemiusz Crouch Junior
Bartemiusz „Barty” Crouch Junior (ur. 1962, zm. 24 czerwca 1995 r.) — czarodziej czystej krwi, śmierciożerca. Syn Bartemiusza Croucha Sr. Został oskarżony i skazany za torturowanie i doprowadzenie do szaleństwa Alicji i Franka Longbottomów. Przebywał w Azkabanie przez rok. Po tym czasie jego ojciec, z powodu ostatniej woli matki Croucha Juniora, wyciągnął go stamtąd podając mu Eliksir Wielosokowy z włosem jego matki, a jego matce eliksir z włosem Croucha Jr. przez co zamienili się miejscami. Crouch Jr żył w ukryciu, spętany zaklęciem Imperius, strzeżony przez skrzatkę domową Mrużkę. W czasach młodości zaliczył 12 sumów, uczęszczał do Hogwartu. W jego rolę wciela się David Tennant Biografia Rozprawa thumb|left|135px|Barty podczas rozprawy sądowej.Barty został skazany na dożywocie w Azkabanie za wykonywanie rozkazów Czarnego Pana oraz torturowanie Longbottomów zaklęciem Cruciatus. Został schwytany razem z Bellatriks i Rudolfusem Lestrange'ami, którzy również dostali dożywocie. Podczas rozprawy obecny był m.in. Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody i ojciec Barty'ego, Bartemiusz Crouch Senior, który wysłał własnego syna do więzienia nie ulegając jego błaganiom. Była również matka Barty'ego Juniora, która pod koniec rozprawy straciła przytomność. W Azkabanie spędził rok. Kolejno uciekł, gdyż taka była ostatnia wola jego matki. Wyciągnął go stamtąd ojciec podając mu Eliksir Wielosokowy z włosem jego matki, a jego matce eliksir z włosem Croucha Jr. przez co zamienili się miejscami. Crouch Jr żył w ukryciu, spętany zaklęciem Imperius, strzeżony przez skrzatkę domową Mrużkę, matka natomiast umarła i została pochowana nie zmieniając postaci swojego syna. Życie po wyjściu z Azkabanu thumb|286px|Sen Harry`ego. Na fotelu siedzi Voldemort, na oparciu Nagini,a młody mężczyzna to właśnie Barty. Od czasu do czasu Mrużka nakłaniała jego ojca do zapewnienia synowi jakiś rozrywek. Mówiła, że nie po to jego matka oddała za niego życie, żeby teraz dalej siedział w więzieniu. Jedną z takich rozrywek było zabranie go na mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu. Wtedy to ukradł różdżkę Harry'emu Potterowi i użył jej do wyczarowania Mrocznego Znaku. Został jednak przyłapany przez Mrużkę. Znalazł ich Barty Crouch Sr. Po tym wszystkim zwolnił on skrzatkę, postanawiając s thumb|left|Barty na Mistrzostwach świata w Quidditchuamemu zająć się synem. Jednak po Croucha przyszedł Glizdogon, który zaklęciem Imperius podporządkował sobie Croucha Sr. Crouch Jr miał zamienić się miejscami z Alastorem Moodym. W tym celu złapali go z Glizdogonem w jego własnym domu i zamknęli na dnie jego magicznego kufra. W ten sposób Crouch stał się sobowtórem Szalonookiego i nauczycielem Obrony przed czarną magią. Turniej Trójmagiczny thumb|176px|Przesłuchanie Baty Croucha po powrocie Harry'ego.Jego zadaniem w czwartym roku było przeprowadzić bezpiecznie Harry'ego Pottera przez Turniej Trójmagiczny. Potajemnie wrzucił jego nazwisko do Czary Ognia, jednocześnie rzucając na nią silny czar Confundus, tak, że wylosowała czterech zamiast trzech zawodników. Jednocześnie, jako jeden z nauczycieli wyraźnie opisał taką właśnie możliwość oszukania Czary. W późniejszym czasie nakłonił Hagrida by pokazał Harry'emu smoki, wskazał też możliwy sposób zwycięstwa za pomocą miotły. Przy drugim zadaniu podpowiedział Cedrikowi rozwiązanie zagadki jaja, wiedząc, że ten w ramach wdzięczności przekaże tą wiedzę Potterowi. Przed trzecim zadaniem Turnieju przemienił puchar turnieju na świstoklik i pomógł Harry'emu zdobyć go pierwszemu, m.in. rzucają Imperius na Kruma. W ten sposób Harry dostał się na cmentarz, gdzie odrodzić miał się Voldemort. Kiedy Harry cudem wrócił żywy, Crouch zabrał go do swojego gabinetu by thumb|left|184px|Złapany na gorącym uczynku Barty przez Albusa Dumbledore'a, który podał mu [[veritaserum.]]tam go zabić. Powstrzymał go jednak Albus Dumbledore, który to podał mu Veritaserum i wypytał o wszystko to, co działo się od mistrzostw świata w quidditchu. Gdy Korneliusz Knot się o tym dowiedział przybył na miejsce wraz z Dementorem, który od razu rzucił się na Barty'ego i wyssał mu duszę. en:Bartemius Crouch Jr. Kategoria:Śmierciożercy Kategoria:Zmarli w 1995 Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Nauczyciele obrony przed czarną magią Kategoria:Rodzina Crouch